


【Gradence】Isanity Love

by Butterberg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

　　Chapter 1  
　　  
　　身着英式切口立领西装的男人最后检查了一遍自己的猎枪，没有真正具有杀伤力的子弹，却装上足够让普通Omega失去一小时知觉的麻醉剂子弹。那时间足够他们带着新鲜的Omega回到庄园里尽情享用，甚至是在丛林里来场从没有过的野外性爱。  
　　  
　　接到邀请函的Alpha们从世界各地赶来参加的竞赛足够精彩，巨额的支出背后所蕴含的刺激快感也远远超出人们的想象。精心挑选未被标记的Omega，不同的职业，年龄段，穿上不同的服饰，被禁锢又或是流放在丛林深处，等待着Alpha玩家们的追捕。  
　　  
　　在这里Alpha们拥有着绝对的主导权，甚至是Omega们的生死对于他们来说也只不过是钞票上的一个数字而已，没有猎枪他们依旧有上百种方法凌虐Omega直到他们失去最后的生命迹象。也许有幸运的Omega会被真命天子发掘带离地狱，但所有人都知道那只不过是出品方另一个用来欺骗天真Omega的谎言而已。  
　　  
　　游戏时间长达一个月，充斥着杀戮，暴力和欲望的游戏只不过刚刚开始。有人将这成为Alpha的天堂，Omega的地狱。尽管如此，游戏在遭受着来自社会舆论的非议重压下仍旧保持着鲜活的生命力。  
　　  
　　Percival Graves跨上马，他能感觉得到自己周围的一群人已经进入了游戏开始倒计时前的癫狂状态。那些眼睛里发着诡异光芒甚至还没入场裆部就撑着个帐篷的Alpha实在没法入他的眼，他倒开始担心起了丛林里Omega们的安危。  
　　  
　　号角声传响在空旷的低地，兴奋的欢呼声响彻了整片天空。马蹄声，尖叫声和枪声在短短十几分钟内充斥了整个丛林。然而真正美味的极品Omega还隐藏在丛林深处，真正了解内情的人还按捺着内心的躁动继续前行。  
　　  
　　Graves驾着马缓慢行驶在树林间，穿过这片树林又是一片望不到边际的草原，也许这才是工作人员决定为玩家配马的原因。他原本就没抱着一个纯粹泄欲的目的来到这里，自然会对旅途中所有的诱人Omega视而不见。  
　　  
　　他花了一整天在丛林间漫步，对他而言只要能在太阳落山之前赶到休息屋拿到今天分量的补寄就差不多结束了任务。途中他遇见了几个下半身撕裂被丢弃在草丛里的Omega，又或是目睹了被麻醉的Omega被一群Alpha吊在树干上任意嘲弄施虐。  
　　  
　　越是了解游戏的内幕他就越是难以忍受同样的暴行，而他还必须要选择视而不见，因为他和施暴者处于同等地位，这里没有他选择的权利。  
　　  
　　在太阳落山前他找到了他的休息屋，不大的木屋里所有的道具倒是应有尽有，从避孕套到施虐道具，情趣内衣和按摩浴缸，甚至还为喜欢群交的玩家准备了房间。  
　　  
　　Graves径直走到了厨房给自己准备了速食面和矿泉水，打开墙壁上的电视他姑且还能了解到一些外界世界的新闻。  
　　  
　　但他还没往嘴里送上两口食物门口就响起了一阵猛烈的敲门声，Graves拿出随身携带的手枪上了膛。天色渐暗，他也没法确认拜访者究竟是谁。Graves扭动着门把手慢慢打开了门。  
　　  
　　打开门的一瞬间，门外的Omega就直接扑进了他的怀里。  
　　  
　　Omega发情了，他是透过那已经可以用刺鼻来形容的信息素味道来分辨。穿着白色长裙留着长发的Omega就这样保持着紧搂住他腰的姿势，直到他觉得自己可能快要喘不上气时用手扒开了那只纤细的胳膊。  
　　  
　　他看着眼前的Omega滑坐在地上，屋外一群男人的大笑混杂着枪声和笑声让他大概明白了事情的缘由。他抱着肩低头俯视着跪坐在地上的Omega。  
　　  
　　“……抱歉，先生。”  
　　  
　　“你是个男Omega？”Graves挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　“……是的。”垂着头的Omega有气无力地打断了他的话，将头埋得更低，不愿抬起头直视男人的眼睛，低声在替自己辩解：“这是我醒来时就穿上的。”  
　　  
　　Graves能听见外面的吵闹声，那群Alpha还在寻找消失的Omega。他也能看到Omega的肩膀因为恐惧而微微颤抖的肩膀，叹了口气任由他坐在地板上直到外面的声音渐行渐远最后消失。  
　　  
　　“……谢谢。”Omega还是低着头，现在轮到了Graves多少不太高兴，整个屋子里现在充斥着发情后Omega的信息素气息，不安分的因子已经影响到了他的正常状态。那些跳跃的不安定因素总是会吞噬他的理智，屋内的温度也在不断上升。  
　　  
　　他转过头留下Omega一个人坐在那儿去了浴室，冷水能让他暂时清醒混沌的大脑。他不想也不愿意标记面前的这个Omega，那男孩完全不是他会喜欢的类型，出色而不失傲气的Omega和眼前这个唯唯诺诺整天胆战心惊的少年完全搭不上边。  
　　  
　　当他走出浴室时Omega依旧坐在地板上保持着他离开前的姿势，如果不是那些透过白裙已经渗出的透明液体在灯光下显得如此突出的话，他也许还不会察觉到男孩现在的状况远远超出他的想象。  
　　  
　　“你还能撑住吗，我给你找抑制剂。”看到男孩点了点头后Graves转身开始翻箱倒柜找Omega抑制剂。  
　　  
　　十分钟后他连抑制剂的影子都没见到，他甚至翻出了工作人员藏在烤箱旁供给玩家在厨房里性交的避孕套和链接着桌角的铁链钥匙，只是标注有抑制剂的药瓶始终没出现在他的视线里。  
　　  
　　也许他应该在十分钟前意识到根本不会有人在这儿准备什么该死的抑制剂，他用玻璃杯接了杯冰水回到客厅时，Omega已经一个人趴在了地板上喘息，空气里浓烈得如同酒杯里烈酒的信息素让他好不容易冷静下来的大脑又回到了原本的状态。  
　　  
　　“喝了这个也许你会好一点，”Graves扶起男孩将玻璃杯递到了他的嘴边，一半的冰水被他喝进了嘴里，剩下的一半顺着蕾丝花边的领口流进了他的胸口。Graves的视线顺着向下流淌的冰水一路向下，男孩苍白的胸口正因为刺激而收缩，淡粉色的乳首正微微颤动着。  
　　  
　　发烫的手突然握住了他的胳膊，Graves皱着眉看着已经快要彻底丧失理智的男孩正打算用用赤裸的脚踝来磨蹭他同样赤裸的肌肤。往后退了几寸他才能姑且维持住自己仅存的理智。  
　　  
　　“你冷静一点好吗，我正打算帮你而你打算让我上你？”Graves语气里带上了怒意，他一而再，再而三地忍耐好像只让眼前的Omega更加放肆，也许他一开始就该把他丢出去。  
　　  
　　男孩又垂下了头，松开了那只我祝他啊胳膊的手。Graves能隐隐约约听见断断续续的抽泣，可只是几滴眼泪实在难以换来他的同情。  
　　  
　　他抱起男孩将他送到了屋里唯一的一张床上，看着男孩在角落里缩作一团，Graves只是安静地退出了房间：“睡一觉起来会好很多，你忍耐一下就够了。”  
　　  
　　Graves打算在沙发上过夜，糟糕透顶的选择。  
　　  
　　他睡前以为让自己从梦中惊醒的是没关的冷空气，可到了午夜他却热得浑身是汗，空气里香甜的信息素气息逼得他不得不睁开眼。沙发旁跪坐着的男孩被他突然睁开的眼睛吓得楞在了原地，一副受惊后泫然欲泣的模样。  
　　  
　　事实上真正被吓得差点失声尖叫的应该是Graves，男人下意识地握紧了口袋里已经上了膛的手枪，直到他接着月光姑且看清了面前人的面孔才稍稍放松了警惕。  
　　  
　　“你为什么会在这里？”他取出的手枪抵上了男孩的额头，被吓出的冷汗顺着额头向下，Graves的手指不断下压，想要扣下扳机。  
　　  
　　“……抱歉，先生。”男孩颤抖着回答他。  
　　  
　　Graves注意到他脸上不自然的潮红依旧没有减退的迹象，他突然将枪头调转了个方向，像是明白了什么似的点了点头。  
　　  
　　“你还是想要我上你。”  
　　  
　　他看到男孩楞在了原地，看来的确不出所料，他从沙发上起身拉住了男孩的胳膊将他往唯一的卧室拖拽着走去。  
　　  
　　锁上房门后他直接将本来就没多少力气的发情期的Omega摔上了床，他看到颤抖着身体却还在不断后退着往墙上靠的男孩，那双望向他的眼睛里算是惊恐。  
　　  
　　Graves实在是失去了耐心，男孩的出现搅乱了他的整个夜晚，甚至有可能干扰到他明天所有的计划。他不想在进入游戏的第一天就给自己找个麻烦的包袱，接下来所有的日子都要因为自己标记了眼前的Omega而变得行动拖沓甚至无趣上一半的结局不是他想要的。  
　　  
　　他走上前一把握住了男孩赤裸着的纤细脚踝，看到一只瑟缩着向后靠拢的男孩只让他仅存的理智断了弦。Graves大力将男孩一个人向他的方向拉过来，长裙一直向上被掀起，露出的却是男孩未捉丝缕的下半身，已经被液体润湿的下体就这样毫无遮拦地暴露在Graves眼前。  
　　  
　　“所以你一开始就打算勾引Alpha，逃进我的房子也不过是欲擒故纵的戏码？”Graves强硬地扳过男孩的下巴强迫着一直躲避着他视线的男孩直视他的眼睛。“然后半夜想趁我不注意来让我标记你？”  
　　  
　　他看见男孩想要摇头，又一个糊弄人的谎言。  
　　  
　　Graves的手指顺着直接捣进了Omega早已经充分润滑的后穴，他听见了淫糜的水声混杂着喘息声。他掐住了男孩的脖颈直到因为呼吸困难而四肢抽搐时才松开了手。  
　　  
　　“你以为我会如你所愿的标记你？”Graves从床头柜里取出了的按摩棒毫无预警地在他拔出已经在男孩身体抽插半天的手指瞬间插进了男孩的身体，他看着男孩倒吸了一口凉气狗满意地点了点头。  
　　  
　　裙摆已经完全被掀到了他的腰腹处，两条长腿在空气中打颤，而挺立的欲望也随时提醒着他即将达到高潮。  
　　  
　　“看来现在没人会帮你，你就靠着自己的双手来达到高潮。”Graves拉过男孩的手向前握住了按摩棒的末端，他引导着男孩将按摩棒从身体里取出。肉体和道具所发出的响声让男孩闭上了眼睛，Graves却低下头咬住了他的耳垂，疼痛迫使他再一次睁开眼看着黑色的柱体离开自己的身体连带出红色的肠肉混杂着透明的液体。  
　　  
　　在他还没有完全适应体内逐渐空虚的感觉时Graves再一次将按摩棒一口气捅到了男孩身体的最深处。他能听到男孩一瞬间的惊呼，那让他的下身也硬了不少。  
　　  
　　“……求求你……不要……”男孩今晚终于开口说了句和道歉无关的话，Graves倒是提起了了几分兴趣，他故意往深处继续鼓捣着，看到按摩棒顶端摩擦过男孩敏感点时男孩在他的身下颤抖，生理盐水顺着眼角向下没入了发根。  
　　  
　　空气里越发浓郁的信息素气息相互融合，在生理作用下他开始被男孩吸引，他的欲望也早已硬得不行，时不时和男孩光滑赤裸的大腿相触碰时带来的战栗快感也让他想要将男孩压在身下反复蹂躏，痛哭流涕继续恳求他让自己达到高潮。  
　　  
　　他将男孩敞开的双腿分得更大，所有的景象彻底一览无余，Graves用手捏住了男孩的欲望根部，指甲摩擦过球体，让男孩不自觉地夹紧了后穴，流淌了一床单的透明黏液也弄脏了Graves的衣物。  
　　  
　　空气里的信息素越发浓郁，Graves就越想要彻底占有身下的Omega，单纯被欲望驱使，不包含任何情感。他只觉得自己变得和普通的Alpha们没有区别，被囚禁在游戏的困兽，逐渐放纵堕落。  
　　  
　　当男孩的手再一次恳求地拉住他的衣袖时，他抽出了插在男孩后穴地按摩棒，换上了自己早已经发烫的欲望一插到底。  
　　  
　　炙热的欲望所带来的快感远远超过按摩棒带来的满足，男孩没能第一时间抑制住的呻吟漏出了唇角，Graves又忍不住将欲望埋进了几分，他突然开始享受男孩在他的身下战栗享受性爱的时刻。  
　　  
　　“……你喜欢被填满的快感吗？”Graves凑近男孩的耳畔低声问到。  
　　  
　　男孩的手揽住了他的脖颈，双腿甚至不自觉地迎合着他每一次的律动，无声地回答着他的问题。  
　　  
　　像是得到了鼓励，Graves伸出手将白裙向上掀起，含住了男孩的乳首，舌尖在乳晕处打转，带给男孩更多地刺激和快感。牙齿啃咬着乳首直至充血露出诱人的红色，像是待人采摘的红樱。Graves能感觉到尽管意志在抗拒，身体却不断迎合着他的一举一动。  
　　  
　　不断收缩的后穴也能让他体会到从未体会过的快感，他拍着Omega的臀瓣试图让他放松，可他无法否认销魂的快感带给他的刺激远胜过以前曾经和他在床上有过性爱的任何Omega。  
　　  
　　Graves在两人都即将达到高潮时退出了男孩的身体，白灼喷射在男孩的腹部，顺着一直流淌到了白裙所遮掩住的皮肤处。他趁着男孩还处于高潮的余波躺在床上努力喘气时起了身，穿戴整齐后出了裤脚出被白灼和肠液沾染的痕迹外和他刚进房间时毫无区别。  
　　  
　　他从一开始就没打算标记这个Omega，也许明天就会有另外的Alpha发现他，一个浑身青紫痕迹的Omega还想要辩解自己未被标记简直是天方夜谭。不过那时所有的一切都和他无关。  
　　  
　　关上房门之前他想问问男孩的名字。  
　　  
　　短暂的沉默后他收到了回复：“Credence Barebone。”


End file.
